Riot
Personality Riot took over Tension once the leader before him, Noah, stepped down to take care of his pups. He has lead in aggression and violence. Riot refuses to let anyone speak down to him. He's not scared to attack anyone and won't hesitate to kill. He has a 'resting bitch face' and always looks angry. Though he may seem like a bear, Riot is actually a nice wolf once taken time to know him. He can be quite cheerful, extremely protective, funny and caring. This is hard to achieve though, seeing as Riot hates everyone. Riot currently only carries one friendship, Vexx. Vexx and Riot were both fostered together, and Vexx soon grew as Riot's brother from another mother. They share many traits and the love of combat and order. Appearance This massive wolf is an irregular sized Alexander Archipelago wolf. He's a brute and is currently (probably forever) the biggest wolf in Tension. His muscles are always visible and so are his massive claws. His pelt is a nicely groomed, silky black. He has a very dark brown underbelly that's almost difficult to see. Riot's eyes are a piercing white, normally showing no other emotions than annoyance. His teeth and massive and deadly. Riot was born for battle and shows that. He has a long scar starting from his shoulder all the way down to his hind leg. This scar is only visible from his left side. An easy way to destroy Riot is making him swim. Base Coat Under Coat Sclera Iris Pupil Overview IN ROLEPLAY *Residence | Tension *Rank| Sovereign *Status | Deceased & Inactive *Gender | Male *Sexuality | Heterosexual *Age | 44 Months *Zodiac | Scorpio *Religion | VuurNasie *Inclination | Chaotic-Dark *Mate | N/A *Spawn | N/A OUT OF ROLEPLAY *Username | Ghostwolfz *Status | Active *Preferred Platform | Animal Jam *Inclination | Neutral History Riot grew up in small, abandoned ghost-town. Him and his 4 other siblings, along with his parents, had an extremely difficult time surviving. Riot's parents taught him nothing but moves to instantly kill. Eventually, food just vanished completely from their ghost-town. With his parents who had lost all faith and hope in themselves, one morning they just left their pups for dead. Riot, already being the biggest sibling, immediately took charge and decided it was better for them to get out of their current location. They didn't eat for days upon days. They wandered in the wastelands. It wasn't uncommon to spot wild dogs, coyotes or other types of canines running loose. Luckily for them, Riot used his deadly skills to murder any type of animal they came across. It was when his youngest sibling died of starvation did they realize they were all destined for the same fate. Riot buried his body right where he collapsed and lost all life. Then, everything turned around. They came across a camp of wild dogs located in a cave. They took in the small pups. Strangely, they took care of them as parents would. Of course, food just disappeared. What they thought was family turned against them and tried to eat Riot and his siblings alive. He, his sister and brother escaped, his other sister did not. That's when his trust for anything turned to mist. Riot and his little sister found themselves in a forest. They lived there for quite some time. Food was plentiful and so was shelter. They had an easy time surviving, seeing as Riot could murder anything that tried to get in their path. They grew up in their little forest home for quite some time. Deciding it was time for a bigger shelter, Riot and his sister, Logan, moved on. They together came across a huge camp of all sorts of animals. Wolves, tigers, lions, dogs, you name it! They called themselves FireClan. The leader of this group took in Logan and Riot, but Riot trusted absolutely nothing. He worked his way up the ranks easily. He was power-hungry, yearning for more at high third-in-command. Riot challenged the second-in-command, Cobra, for his rank. Riot easily over-powered him, taking his rank. Riot just kept getting more and more power-hungry. He used his new rank to exile his own sister, knowing she was a threat to his power. He didn't hesitate to harm any member that disobeyed him, disrespected him or questioned his authority. The leader didn't take any of this positively and exiled Riot. Angry and feeling like he was betrayed, Riot sought for a new place to call home. He was lucky enough to find another camp of all types of species. It was almost like FireClan, but seemingly better. It was Tension. The leaders, Aeris and Noah, agreed to let Riot stay as one of their own. Riot normally kept to himself but always volunteered to go on hunts, raids and go into war. Weirdly enough, Riot did start talking to Aeris. During this time-frame, Noah had just resigned from his Sovereign rank. Riot didn't hesitate to take this opportunity and told Aeris he was going to be the new Sovereign of Tension. When she declined his demand, Riot said it again but threatened to kill her right then and there. That's how he got his rank. Aeris had just fallen ill and Riot's fostered brother, Vexx, had risen up to substitute in her place. Riot and Vexx plotted to murder Aeris so they could lead in tyranny together. That they did. Riot appointed Vexx as Sovereign in Aeris' placement. Together, they rule in aggression, violence and have absolutely no pity for anything. Relations Vexx "Vexx? He's my family, of course, I'd like him." - 100% trust Euphoria "It's nice to have an assistant." - 70% trust Safari "She's alright." 50% trust Uriel "Ha, she's aggressive like me. I like the style." 50% trust Shark "Mixed opinions. Let's not get into it." - 50% trust Tal "Seems cool." - 40% trust Aloe "Aloe? She's great. Super funny, a friendly face, and overall a great canine." - 95% trust Ace "Even though we started off on bad terms, I've gotten to know her a bit and she seems like a great friend." - 90% trust Category:Wolves Category:Leaders